Your Love
by Karro Sekai
Summary: Kise n'est pas qu'un simple acteur, mais la toute nouvelle étoile montante des plateaux pornographiques. Et Kagami, depuis qu'Aomine lui a montré l'une de ses vidéos, s'en retrouvent obsédés. Une chance pour lui qu'Aomine le connaisse et lui permette, indépendemment de sa volonté, de le rencontrer


Il se souvenait de ce garçon. Il avait pratiquement flashé dessus quelques mois auparavant.

Il s'était rendu, comme chaque jour, chez Aomine pour se prendre une bière et passer l'après-midi entre ami, et n'avait pas été surpris en voyant que la porte était ouverte. Il annonça sa venue et se déchaussa avant de se rendre directement au salon pour y trouver l'hôte avachi sur le canapé, une bière à la main et le regard plongé dans l'écran télévisé.

En train de mater un porno. Gay, qui plus est.

Ca, c'était étrange !

– Tu tombe bien Bakagami, viens mater !

– Ben alors Ahomine, tu changes d'orientation ?

Il se rendit d'abord en cuisine pour se saisir d'un rafraîchissement et la décapsula en s'installant aux côtés du bleu. Après avoir prit une gorgée, et que Daiki posa ses pieds sur sa table basse, il lui parla sans même se tourner vers lui.

– T'es con, c'pas ça. J'ai un pote qui joue dedans, j'voulais voir comment il s'en sortait.

– Sérieux ?

– Yep. Il est pas acteur d'puis longtemps, c'est genre son deuxième film j'crois. Mais comme il a une gueule d'ange il a eu le rôle direct. Tiens, regarde !

Kagami se re-concentra sur le film et haussa les sourcils en voyant un jeune homme blond aux magnifique yeux noisettes qui d'ailleurs s'embuaient de larmes faire face à la caméra. Il était obnubilé par les mouvements fluides de son fin corps opale qui avait été sauvagement jeté sur un canapé carmin. Ses mains avaient été remontées au dessus de sa tête par son partenaire, un homme aux cheveux sombre qui semblait avoir la même corpulence que l'ami d'Aomine.

– _Hm ! Att-, Ogiwara-kun… !_

Sa voix était exquise, et le film semblait montré une scène de viol. Les gestes étaient brusques et rapides, violents et sûrement douloureux. De bons acteurs, somme toute.

Il s'en sentirait presque réagir.

– _Arrêtes ! Han…_

Son visage rosé d'où perlaient quelques gouttes salées lui était aphrodisiaque, et il détourna à regret le visage de l'écran pour ne pas s'exciter. Mais ses gémissements étouffés par la main dudit Ogiwara, ses pleurs artificiels, le son orgasmique du canapé qui lui permettait presque d'imaginer leur acte ne lui donnait pas l'occasion de se calmer.

Et Daiki soupira silencieusement.

– 'L'est doué pour faire le soumis et la victime. Hein, Kagami ?

– Hm.

Après quoi il avait arrêté la cassette, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait rien à tirer de ce genre de vidéo, il n'était absolument pas gay. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à parler tout en regardant une vieille série à la télévision, mais ses pensées ne voulaient pas quitter les quelques brèves instants qu'il avait aperçu de ce film porno.

Surtout de cet homme blond au visage angélique.

Enfin, ça c'était il y a quelques mois déjà, depuis il lui était arrivé de visionner ses films, ses courts-métrages, ses dramas hot, et il n'y était pas resté insensible. Kagami avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il ne jouait que les rôles d'homme prude, sensible, naïf et délicat. Il en était devenu accro, et pour pouvoir jouir son visage, ses expressions, sa voix lui étaient indispensables.

Jusqu'à ce jour, où il s'était rendu dans l'appartement d'Aomine en remarquant rapidement qu'il était absent. Il devait sûrement être sortit s'acheter quelque chose, alors il avait décidé de patienter dans l'appart en regardant la télévision. Et lorsqu'il était allé ouvert la porte en entendant la sonnerie, jamais il n'aurait pu penser tomber sur lui.

– Oh ! Tu dois être Kagamicci ! Aominecci m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Avait-il commencé avec un grand sourire.

Lui n'avait rien dit, gardant sa bouche entrouverte et ses sourcils froncés alors que l'inviter rentrait tranquillement dans l'appart en regardant un peu partout, sans oublier de se déchausser.

– Aominecci n'est pas là ? Mince, pour une fois que je trouvais du temps libre ! Ah au fait, je m'appelle Kise Ryouta ! Enchanté.

Il lui avait rendu son salut en se présentant également avant que ses yeux ne se perdent dans la contemplation de Kise. Putain, il était encore mieux en vrai… Il pouvait discerner le moindre reflet de ses cheveux doré, le pétillement de ses yeux, la parfaite tonalité de sa voix, la grâce de ses gestes parfois enfantin, ses expressions puériles mais tellement mignonnes, son parfum subtil et envoûtant…

Il voulait le toucher.

– Tiens, mais c'est mon dernier film ! Alors Aominecci l'a loué ? Hey, est-ce que tu l'as vu ?! S'extasia-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Plus que vu, il l'avait maté.

– Hm, ouais.

– Wah ! Alors, comment tu m'as trouvé ? Bon, non ? Doué ? Ou peut-être surjoué ?

Sexy, désirable, mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il parlait trop…

– Je t'assure que je t'ai trouvé très doué, presque bandant. Soupira-t-il en s'avachissant sur le canapé.

– Comment ça « presque » ?!

Il s'amusa avec la pochette du DVD en boudant un peu, baragouinant dans sa barbe inexistante le fait qu'il l'était entièrement. Et Kagami devait avouer que c'était vrai, il était même bien plus. Il déglutit difficilement en pensant à la texture de sa peau contre sa langue et au contact de leur peau.

L'avoir à côté de sois était un stimuli des plus outrageux.

Le roux détourna le visage en passant sa main sous son tee-shirt pour se gratter le ventre et se demanda mentalement quand diable pouvait arriver Aomine. Non pas qu'il voulait se débarrasser du blond, ça sûrement pas, mais plutôt de la pointe de gêne qu'il ressentait en sa compagnie. Dans les vidéos qu'il avait vu, le blond était toujours en pleurs, le voir sourire avait fait cogner son cœur contre sa poitrine.

– Tiens ? Souffla Kise.

Il sursauta en sentant le poids de l'acteur sur ses cuisses et remarqua son attention portée sur son torse. Ryouta n'hésita pas à soulever grandement le tee-shirt rouge sombre de son vis-à-vis qu'il maintint grâce à sa main gauche, sans remarquer le visage rouge de celui-ci, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir. Ou préférait subir…

Ses doigts étaient un peu froids, mais délicieux sur sa peau brûlante et savoir que son attention était portée sur lui le comblait presque. Il ne semblait pas lourd, et l'envie de toucher ses hanches pour le maintenir contre lui se fit pressante.

– Tu as des cicatrices ?

– Hein ?

Kagami baissa ses yeux pour fixer son torse découvert. L'ongle du blond caressa lentement la plus longue d'elle, lui procurant des frissons.

Provocation, provocation !

Leur visage s'était rapproché sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, occupé à fixer la poitrine de Taïga. Kagami leva sa propre main pour toucher sa cicatrice, effleurant en même temps la main de Kise.

– Ouais. Une mauvaise chute pendant que je surfais.

La fine main blanche sur son torse continuait de le caresser, passant presque avec admiration sur les petites bosses blanches que formait les cicatrices. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent en même temps, constatant ensemble qu'ils étaient un peu proche, mais ils ne firent aucun mouvement pour changer cela. Le petit sourire taquin de l'acteur lui était à croquer.

– Tu fais cela sans arrière-pensée, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il d'un voix rauque sans le quitter des yeux.

– Hm… J'sais pas… A toi d'agir en conséquence. Murmura Kise en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Sa main remonta un peu plus haut, effleura son mamelon et se délecta des frissons engendrés. Sa main gauche se posa sur la base de la cuisse de Taïga qu'il prit comme appui pour bouger les hanches, échauffant plus encore Kagami.

Là c'était clair, blondinet voulait le provoquer.

En le voyant s'approcher, il ferma délicatement les yeux et frissonnant en sentant sa main saisir doucement les cheveux à la base de sa nuque, mais les écarquilla en sentant les lèvres du roux. Lentement, leurs lèvres se câlinèrent, leurs langues s'enroulèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

C'était si doux, si tendre, qu'il en gémit. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au tissu près de sa gorge et leur baiser s'approfondit doucement, et leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore. Jusqu'à ce que Kagami ne se sépare doucement en faisant en sorte de laisser leurs visages le plus proches possible. Kise avait les yeux miroitants, son souffle erratique n'était pas dû à l'embrassade, mais aux émotions engendrées. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et Taïga se félicita intérieurement de lui avoir fait prendre cette expression.

– C'est la première fois qu'on m'embrasse comme ça… Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu en entendant sa réplique, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

– J-j'veux dire… C'était pas pareil. Enfin, d'habitude c'est plus… Mais là, c'était presque… Amoureux. Termina-t-il, rouge et hésitant.

Kagami sourit doucement, et sa main déjà présente sur la nuque de Ryouta bougea délicatement pour masser sa peau.

– Tu veux dire que d'habitude c'est plus… Sauvage ? Presque brutal, ou douloureux ?

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et les entrouvrit en s'avançant doucement, quémandant un second baiser qui lui fut offert avec plaisir.

Et là encore, son cœur s'enflamma, sa peau frémit, son souffle lui manqua, ses membres tremblèrent. C'était bon, et il crèverait pour recevoir ses baisers quotidiennement. A cause de son physique, il attirait beaucoup l'attention des gens, et la plupart de ceux qui l'approchait ne le faisaient que pour pouvoir le mettre dans leur lit rapidement. Alors évidemment, ça avait souvent été empli de désir, de bestialité, et il n'avait rien connu d'autre que la partie violente et passionnée d'une relation.

Et il trouvait enfin la douceur qui lui avait tant manquée.

– J'ai jamais été brutal au lit, si ça t'intéresse.

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que cela allait être. D'habitude, on le poussait dessus, parfois on attachait ses mains, la plupart du temps il était à quatre pattes et on le pénétrait sans hésitation. Il avait fini par y prendre goût, après une douleur assez vive qui lui arrachait des larmes, il parvenait à prendre du plaisir.

Un sourire comblé quoiqu'hésitant étira ses lèvres et son regard montra toute la curiosité qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Taïga sentait son cœur lui lancer en comprenant que Ryouta n'avait jamais fais véritablement l'Amour. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il ne l'avait pas constaté de ses yeux, et savoir cela lui fendait le cœur.

Le roux entoura la taille de l'acteur et le poussa un peu pour se relever en lui faisait signe de patienter pour aller fermer la porte à clef. Au cas où Aomine rentrerait, autant l'enfermer dehors même si c'était son appartement que de le voir débarquer durant la partie la plus intéressante. Quel homme cruel il pouvait être.

Mais la cause de son état en valait la peine.

Il tendit sa main devant lui et attira avec douceur le blond vers lui, plaquant leur corps entre eux avant qu'il ne se tourne pour avancer sans le lâcher des yeux, obligeant Kise à marcher à reculons. Le blond gardait ses lèvres entrouvertes, désireux de recevoir encore un de ses baisers qu'il affectionnait tant sans chercher à savoir où il se rendait. Il avait entièrement confiance en Kagami et la proximité de leur visage l'empêchait de réfléchir de toute manière.

Et enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

Y avait pas à dire, c'était le meilleur baiser qu'il ait jamais reçu ! Malgré la douceur, le baiser était également ferme et diablement sensuel. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à la nuque du roux dont les caresses faisaient tourner la tête de l'acteur et brûlaient sa peau. Kagami déboutonna la chemise légère de son amant et remonta ses mains le long de son torse pour s'arrêter à ses tétons qu'il taquina. Ses lèvres divergèrent vers la délicieuse gorge du blond qu'il se fit un plaisir d'embrasser, de suçoter et de mordiller, alors que son bassin allait et venait contre celui de Kise, augmentant leur désir et faisait gémir l'acteur. Ce dernier redressa ses jambes pour entourer Taïga et le serrer plus contre lui, appuyant davantage le contact de leurs entrejambes.

Dieu, que c'était bon !

Ryouta avait déjà entendu parler de préliminaires, avait vu des pornos qui en disposaient, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela pouvait être aussi agréable. Il se cambra légèrement en sentant les dents de Kagami se refermer sur son téton alors que ses mains retiraient et jetaient au loin son bas. Lui-même se redressa pour retirer le tee-shirt de son vis-à-vis et laissa ses mains parcourir le torse musclé devant ses yeux. Sa peau caramel lui donnait envie d'y apposer ses lèvres, de tracer de sa langue les courbes de son corps, et de descendre plus bas, encore, encore…

Et il céda. Accroupi sur le lit, sa bouche goûta avidement sa peau bronzée en laissant ses doigts effleurer le bord de son jean sans pour autant défaire sa ceinture. Taïga grogna, caressant les cheveux doux de Kise et retira sa propre ceinture. Le blond sourit en le voyant et gémit en sentant ses lèvres être ravagé par un baiser, se sentant poussé en arrière pour être couché à nouveau. Kagami, n'y tenant plus, retira leurs derniers vêtements et frotta consciencieusement leurs érections sans le lâcher du regard. Ryouta gémit plus encore, rouge de plaisir, et la vue de Taïga au dessus de lui dont l'attention restait porté sur lui le comblait au plus haut point.

– Han ! Kagamicci !

Le susnommé fronça un peu les sourcils et se baissa à hauteur du visage du blond pour murmurer d'une voix rauque à son oreille :

– Taïga… J'veux que tu hurles mon prénom, pas mon nom…

Kise frissonna et embrassa à nouveau le roux avant de chuchoter son prénom au creux de son oreille. Et ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il sentit un doigt le pénétrer doucement. Ce n'était pas douloureux en lui, mais la délicatesse dont faisait preuve Kagami lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il avait l'impression d'être le centre de son monde, de son univers, la personne la plus importante pour lui en cet instant…

Il se sentait aimé.

– Ca vient pas… Hm ! De sonner… ? Han !

– 'S'en fout…

Des cognements presque coléreux retentirent avant que la voix d'Aomine ne leur parvienne, appelant Kagami pour lui demander d'ouvrir la porte, sans oublier de l'insulter. Nonobstant, Taïga coinça la chaîne autour du cou du blond entre ses dents et glissa un autre doigt en lui. Les coups continuèrent, mélangeant également le son de la sonnerie.

Mais il ne l'entendit plus dès lors que Kise hurla son prénom lorsqu'il trouva enfin sa zone érogène.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau, avec plus de passion de d'impatience et de soulever de sa main gauche sa jambe en la plaçant sous son genou en allant et venant plus rapidement en lui. Il frissonnait en entendant ses cris étouffés, imaginant le plaisir qu'il devait ressentir, et celui qui faisait pulser son membre sans pour autant être assouvi.

Il ne pouvait plus patienter davantage.

Il retira prestement sa main en étouffant sa plainte de ses lèvres avant de se coucher de tout son long pour accéder à la commode et se saisir d'un préservatif. Ryouta frissonna en voyant qu'ils allaient enfin passer à l'étape supérieure et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage lorsque Kagami souleva son bassin pour le placer sur ses cuisses.

– Taïgacci ~ ! Supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

– Une seconde trésor, que j'enfile la capote…

Kagami lui saisit les hanches lorsqu'il mit la protection et accola à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble avec tendresse.

– J'suis désolé, ça va faire un peu mal…

– C'est la première fois… Qu'on s'excuse pour ça. Plaisanta-t-il en remuant les hanches d'impatience.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et le pénétra doucement sans lâcher son visage des yeux, rassuré de ne pas le voir trop grimacer, et sourit lorsqu'il vit ses larmes de plaisir.

– Hm ! C'est… Gros ! Ha…

– Hm… C'est bon. Soupira Taïga lorsqu'il pénétra entièrement.

Préparé, Ryouta bougea ses hanches en lui suppliant de bouger. C'était bon de l'avoir en lui, si imposant, si jouissif, cela le comblait entièrement. Mais il en voulait plus, et il le lui fit comprendre. Le roux souleva plus encore ses jambes et commença ses va-et-vient d'abord doucement, prenant le temps de retrouver cette zone, avant d'accélérer graduellement jusqu'à en faire grincer le lit.

– Han ! Taïga… -cci ! Oui !

Il le pilonna avec plus de ferveur, appréciant de le voir se tordre sous lui alors que le plaisir le faisait grogner et répéter le nom du blond. Il sentait à peine le lit s'affaisser à chacun de ses coups, seul l'image érotique de Kise englobait son champ de vision et comblait ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit resté étroit malgré toutes les nuits – ou les jours – qu'il avait passé en compagnie de quelqu'un.

Ryouta n'en pouvait plus. Sa tête lui tournait, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et son corps bougeait au rythme des coups de hanche du roux. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le coussin qu'il froissait sans vergogne. Il rouvrit les yeux avec peine et discerna à travers ses larmes le visage luxurieux de Kagami et gémit plus fort en le voyant. Il était vraiment beau, et bien foutu de surcroît ! Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était très certainement la manière dont il se comportait envers lui.

– Taïgacci ! J-je ! Hann ! Hm… Je vais !

Comprenant le message il raffermit sa prise et crispa sa mâchoire pour buter plus fort en lui Il se délecta de la soudaine cambrure du blond qui se délivra sur son torse pâle, dont une partie atteint son visage. Après quelques coups, il jouit à son tour et se retira avec peine avant de s'avachir à ses côtés, gardant leur corps le plus proche possible. Il avait par ailleurs retiré le préservatif et après y avoir fait un nœud, il le jeta au sol. Son visage alla se nicher au creux de son cou qu'il embrassa tendrement.

– Hm… C'est poisseux… Dit Kise en touchant son torse du bout des doigts.

Kagami émit un bref rire et se redressa sur son coude et admira un instant le visage encore rouge du blond avant de se baisser pour lécher consciencieusement les quelques traces de semences près de son visage.

– Taïgacci…

Le susnommé releva sa tête pour plonger dans ses prunelles et attendit simplement la suite.

– C'était vraiment… Indescriptible…

– Ca t'a plu alors ? On refait ça quand tu veux.

Il frissonna en entendant sa voix rauque pleine de promesse et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant ses baisers papillons contre sa nuque.

_ Hm, est-ce que… C'est la même chose, avec les autres ?

Kagami se figea en entendant la question et ferma à demi les yeux en l'étudiant mentalement. Ce n'était jamais pareil, de toute façon, mais il voyait à peu près ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se redressa et apposa avec douceur ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.

– Habituellement, je ne suis pas si… Hm, doux. Je ne suis pas si amoureux. Là, c'était meilleur que tout ce que j'ai vécu.

Ryouta papillonna des yeux et entrouvrit ses lèvres en l'entendant, surpris mais heureux. Sa main se leva d'elle-même pour caresser le visage du roux et il se redressa pour l'embrasser à son tour.

– On devrait peut-être aller prendre une douche.

Le blond acquiesça et ils se redressèrent en se prenant la main pour sortir de la chambre. Cependant, ils se figèrent immédiatement en débouchant dans le salon et en voyant Aomine, tranquillement installé sur le canapé en train de lire un magazine. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux avec un sourire narquois et ferma négligemment son magazine.

– Eh ben Kagami, j'aurais jamais cru que tu sois si doué que t'aurais fait hurler Kise !


End file.
